Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de Sombra
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: El Rey Sombra regresa y viaja hacia el mundo humano en busca de un libro que le dará el poder necesario para apoderarse de toda Equestria. Desgraciadamente se trae de regreso no sólo el libro sino a dos cazadores de brujas que no descansarán hasta quemarlo vivo. Acción, humor negro, Gore
1. Chapter 1

_**El libro de Muriel:**_

—Bien, llegamos — dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño, vestido verde ceñido con una blusa blanca que se asomaba debajo de éste. — Ben, deja los papeles sobre la mesa, tenemos que analizar bien la situación en la que estamos.

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes y actitud servicial dejó el fajo de volantes de niños desaparecidos sobre la mesa que le indicaba la mujer, de nombre Gretel. Algunos de los carteles tenía una X roja pintada, muestra que el grupo ya se había encargado de rescatar al niño y asesinar a la bruja que los había tomado. Del otro lado de la mesa, un joven de cabello castaño corto y vestido con un largo abrigo negro se ponía una inyección sobre la pierna mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Pero una vez terminó la extraña operación, soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

—Así que de nuevo las malditas están actuando raro, ¿a quién le importa? Son brujas, actuar raro es su forma de vivir. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mierdas siempre terminan portándose más raro de lo normal cuando estamos cerca de Ausburg.

—Teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco este era el territorio de la Gran Bruja, Muriel, no me extraña — dijo Gretel a su hermano Hansel. — Pero lo que me llama la atención es que el patrón se nota más bien como aumentando con el paso del tiempo, como si más que planeando algo estuvieran migrando hacia acá.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que hay algo que les interesa cerca de Ausburg? — Preguntó Ben saltando emocionado por la aventura.

Hansel y Gretel asintieron con una expresión grave en sus rostros, sí, algo andaban buscando las malditas; la pregunta era ¿qué? Entonces se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo del último miembro del grupo, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un silencio expectante. Era una especie de ser humano gigantesco con las manos exageradamente grandes y el rostro feo, chato y deforme. Un trol de nombre Edward.

—Cuando servía a Muriel, ella cuidaba mucho un viejo libro envuelto en cuerno negro y que contenía todos los secretos del Diablo — dijo el trol con su rasposa voz. — De ese mismo libro Muriel sacó la receta que intentó usar durante la Luna de Sangre.

Todos los miembros del grupo miraron al trol sorprendidos.

—Edward, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? — Preguntó Gretel poniéndose seria y avanzando al trol con decisión.

El trol se limitó a asentir mientras Gretel intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con sus compañeros. Entonces de nuevo se volvió hacia Edward.

—Y dime, ¿tú sabrías dónde está?

El fiel trol volvió a asentir mirando hacia el suelo.

—Bien grandote, guíanos hasta donde está el libro. Lo último que necesitamos es que una nueva Gran Bruja se aparezca. Son mucho más fáciles de cazar ahora que hicimos cenizas a su querida líder.

El trol gruñó por lo bajo, lo que significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Entonces Gretel sacó un viejo libro de la repisa de su viejo hogar y se puso a hacer los hechizos necesarios para bendecir su armamento. Recientemente había descubierto que era una Bruja Blanca por parte de su madre y con la varita que "heredó" de una antigua aliada llamada Mina y el libro de Magia Blanca de su madre se encargaba de renovar la bendición de su armamento antes de cada batalla, haciendo que esas armas fueran siempre las más efectivas en su lucha contra las fuerzas del Maligno.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora — dijo Gretel tras finalizarlos encantamientos. — Es demasiado riesgoso atacar a las brujas de noche.

Nadie puso objeción y se tumbaron a dormir, pero su relajación no duraría mucho. Al día siguiente, luego de un rápido desayuno se armaron y partieron hacia la antigua guarida de la ex-Gran Bruja, Muriel. Hansel y Gretel iban armados cada uno con una especie de escopeta especialmente modificada y una ballesta especial para la caza equipada con un mecanismo que permitía disparar una gran cantidad de flechas a la vez y a un dispositivo que disparaba un gancho de acero unido a un fuerte cable. A Ben le recomendaban una de las escopetas especiales y era el encargado de colocar las trampas para evitar que las brujas escaparan volando o algo parecido. Finalmente Edward halaba -los propios cazadores de brujas que estallaban llenando el aire de pequeños trozos de metal que destrozaban la carne en segundos, una cadena llena de púas que con la bendición de Gretel destrozaba a una bruja en segundos, y su gran final: una especie de ametralladora gigantesca que se plantaba en el suelo y disparaba municiones a gran velocidad matando a todo lo que se moviera.

Listos para todos penetraron a aquella guarida en donde oficiaron la masacre de brujas durante la Luna de Sangre, guiadas por el trol hacia el libro sagrado de las Magia Negra. Un movimiento furtivo llamó su atención.

Hansel rápidamente se volvió y disparó con su escopeta hacia donde lo había escuchado. Se escuchó un horrible chillido y de entre la maleza saltó una especie de bruja-sapo, que hinchando su papada como uno de esos desagradables animales disparó su lengua contra Hansel atrapándolo por un pie. Él cayó pero rápidamente sacó un cuchillo de su abrigo y cortó la lengua de la bruja. Ella chilló de dolor mientras Gretel preparaba su ballesta y comenzó a disparar sin piedad contra ella. La bruja tomó su varita y lanzó varias descargas alrededor de ellos, pues era bien sabido que al ser hijos de una Gran Bruja Blanca, los hermanos eran invulnerables a la magia. Grandes raíces crecieron y bloquearon el camino de Gretel. Mientras tanto Hansel ya harto de todo arrojó una de sus pequeñas granadas, la cual explotó en mil pedazos arrancando la mitad del cuerpo de la bruja-sapo. Ella chilló del dolor y se arrastró lejos de los cazadores, pero Hansel la vio y con su puntería le dio un balazo certero en la cabeza.

Dejó de moverse.

—Eso fue divertido, pero gasté mis municiones y nadie me va a pagar por hacerla trizas — gruñó Hansel. — Oye grandote, ¿dónde está el libro que decías?

Edward gruñó y guio a los cazadores dentro de la guarida de Muriel. Sólo una vez había estado ahí Gretel y fue como prisionera para el ritual de la Luna de Sangre. Pero ya qué, Edward los guio hasta que llegaron a un altar del Diablo con múltiples velas negras, partes humanas disecadas y demás cosas desagradables. Edward se dirigió al pie del altar y tras arrancar una piedra que estaba ahí, mostró el libro a Gretel. Ella se dio por satisfecha.

—Bien, deshagámonos de esta cosa — dijo ella indiferente.

Su hermano mientras tanto reunió los restos de la bruja sapo a la cual eliminaron y les prendió fuego, pues esa era la única forma de asegurarse de matar a una bruja. Gretel se acercó lista para quemar el libro cuando una extraña neblina vino de la nada y la empujó fuertemente mientras tomaba el libro. Hansel se puso en alerta y apuntó su arma hasta la neblina, que se arremolinó bastante lejos de él tomando la forma de una persona.

Hansel y Gretel parpadearon sorprendidos. Nada era normal si cazabas brujas para vivir, pero esta vez tenían ante ellos algo que jamás habían visto: no era una bruja, era un brujo.

—Gracias por hallare esto por mí, desde hace tiempo que he estado en este bosque quebrándome la cabeza para encontrarlo — dijo con su fría voz.

Era un sujeto intimidante, vestido con una gran armadura color negro con el rostro descubierto revelando una cara afilada y desagradable que sonreía mostrando sus incisivos, largos y desagradables; colmillos. Uso ojos verdes con el centro rojo, una larga cabellera negra que flotaba en el aire como si fuese neblina y por último su larga capa de rey hecha de terciopelo rojo.

—Muy bien, danos el libro y déjate de tonterías ya — amenazó Hansel apuntándole.

—¿O qué? — Dijo Sombra.

—O terminarás como tu amiga aquí presente — dijo Gretel apuntándole también.

Sombra tenía que darle crédito a estos dos mortales. Al verlo casi todos los simples mortales, tanto en este extraño mundo que encontró como en Equestria, le temían al verlo y retrocedían horrorizados. Pero no ellos, podría decir que hasta le divertía su temeridad y que lo amenazaran tan sueltamente. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera aquellas mujeres que en aquel mundo usaban la magia se atrevieron a tocarlo al sentir su poder.

—No sé quién sea. Ni siquiera les puse atención, son simples mortales. ¿Qué tengo yo que temer, futuros esclavos?

Como respuesta ambos dispararon. La detonación a su espalda (lo que hicieron fue hacer un disparo de advertencia) tomó a Sombra por sorpresa pero no se iba a dejar intimidar. Riendo como demente extendió su mano y de ésta salió una poderosa descarga de magia oscura que se suponía transformaría a aquellos insolentes en cristal.

Pero nada ocurrió, en lugar de dos cristales oscuros se topó con dos mortales sonriendo irónicamente sin bajar sus armas.

—Bueno, nos toca — dijo la mujer mientras disparaba contra la mano extendida de Sombra.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la detonación dio de lleno en su pobre mano que estalló en mil pedazos. Calló de rodillas aullando del dolor mientras la sangre negra goteaba. Levantó la vista, y descubrió horrorizado que el chico se dirigía hacia él decididamente y le daba en la cara con la culata de su arma. Lo derribó en un instante mientras él daba vuelta a su arma y le apuntaba al rostro.

—Sabía que tú eras sólo apariencia — dijo Hansel tranquilamente.

Sombra miró primero a Hansel, luego a Gretel, quien también le apuntaba con su arma. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de toparse con un brujo hombre que además no necesitara varita para lanzar maldiciones pero aun así mantuvieron la calma. Sombra entonces supo que no había opción y se transformó en neblina para huir. Desde su posición Edward lanzó una de las granadas de perdigones pero siendo neblina, no afectaron a Sombra en lo más mínimo. No sabía qué eran estos dos, pero ahora que descubrió que su magia no haría nada contra ellos tenía que usar el combate físico; cosa que ya no era posible porque se confió y lo hirieron de gravedad. Tenía que huir.

Miró hacia atrás y descubrió que ellos lo seguían decididamente mientras con sus ballestas disparaban inútilmente tratando de darle a la porción de él que permanecía sólida, su torso. Gritó de furia y lanzó varios rayos hacia el suelo esperando que las detonaciones los retrasaran.

Eso sí funcionó. Sombra se sintió un poco más confiado ahora, la clave no era atacarlos a ellos con su magia sino a su entorno. De todos modos tenía que usar su poder con cuidado. Ya estaba malherido y todavía necesitaba abrir el portal de regreso a su propio mundo. Cuando finalmente supo que los había perdido, volvió a tomar forma sólida; en su estado no podría resistir mucho más en esa forma y aun conservar poder para abrir inmediatamente el portal de regreso. Y con esos dos detrás de él y su libro el irse inmediatamente era vital.

Lo que sería más fácil sería tomar una rama y encantarla para volar como había visto que hacían muchas de las mujeres que usaban magia negra en ese mundo. Lo hizo y comenzó a huir por el aire a toda velocidad; pero en ese momento un nuevo obstáculo apareció en su camino: unos cables tensados casi invisibles entre los árboles. Y no los pudo ver hasta que pudo sentir cómo su pierna izquierda era cortada limpiamente por pasar entre el cable a toda velocidad.

Cayó y se arrastró como pudo hacia delante. Frente a él estaba su pierna aun sangrante, no podía creerlo... cometió el error más bobo del libro: confiarse. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Entonces una nueva detonación convirtió su pierna en un triste recuerdo. Se volvió, frente a él se encontraba un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes apuntándole con su arma. Por primera vez soltó el precioso libro y se arriesgó lanzando una nueva descarga mágica contra el chico.

El ataque empujó a Ben hacia atrás violentamente, dejándolo inconsciente. Sombra gimió y se arrastró como pudo de regreso a su libro. Miró al insolente, tal vez a él sí podría convertirlo en cristal... pero unas flechas que se clavaron cerca de él lo hizo reconsiderar su situación y huir. Rodó hacia la izquierda mientras más y más flechas aparecían de detrás de él y se clavaban peligrosamente cerca suyo. Su amada capa estaba manchada de barro y sangre. No era como en los viejos tiempos; sino que esta vez era la propia.

—Se acabó el juego feo — dijo Hansel saltando ágilmente y aterrizando frente a él con escopeta en mano, mientras que Gretel se movía hacia la derecha para cubrir bien el flanco.

Sombra estaba perdido, si no hacía algo pronto moriría sin remedio.

—¿Tus últimas palabras? — Se burló Gretel.

—Sí, cometí un error de niños y ahora estoy a punto de morir. Subestimé a mis oponentes, oponentes que de no haber sido por mi estupidez los pude haber hecho pedazos con mis propios cascos...

No entendieron pero no importaba. Prepararon sus armas...

Sombra abrazó el libro con su mutilado brazo derecho mientras que reunía todo su poder en una salida desesperada y chasqueaba los dedos. Un haz de luz negra (la marca de los hechiceros oscuros) cegó a los cazadores de brujas mientras que el mundo entero parecía desdibujarse a su alrededor. Era un movimiento que los tomó por sorpresa pero no iban a dejarse vencer.

Se sintieron como cayendo al vacío en un espacio infinito. Sombra rápidamente se recobró y tomó la forma de neblina, no aguantaría mucho así pero por lo menos podría ir a un lugar seguro mientras sus sirvientes de cristal lo atendían; además que como neblina no perdería tanta sangre.

Hansel y Gretel se tomaron de las manos esperando mantenerse juntos pero llegó un punto en que sintieron cómo sus dedos desaparecían. Trataron de agarrase el uno al otro de otra forma pero no se les ocurría cómo, pero entonces un fuerte y familiar abrazo los mantuvo juntos.

—¡Edward! — Gritó Gretel agradecida.

—Los trol servimos a las brujas — fue la respuesta de Edward.

Gretel no pudo decir nada más, el mareo del viaje la estaba haciendo perder la conciencia.

Mientras Sombra se alejaba a la distancia. No notó nada detrás suyo, todo lo que importaba era que tenía el libro por fin. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer sería recuperarse, apoderarse de Equestria usando el poder de aquel libro oscuro y asesinar a las Princesas... y luego regresar y vengarse de los insolentes que mutilaron su amado cuerpo.

Llegó a uno de sus reductos en lo profundo de una caverna, en donde unos ponis enteramente hechos de cristal corrieron a socorrer a su amo. Usando un poder antiguo y las aguas curativas del manantial que estaba al fondo de la cueva, curaron los cascos heridos de su señor.

Sombra aulló del dolor mientras sus sirvientes le colocaban unas patas de cristal pulido en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron sus cascos de carne y hueso. Era humillante y doloroso pero no importaba, ahora tenía que recuperarse.

Lo único bueno era que conservaba el libro. Ahora nada salvaría a Equestria de su brillante retorno ya no como regente de un pequeño estado sino como señor absoluto de toda Equestria. Y sí, ya se las pagarían esos dos humanos pero ahora tenía que recuperarse.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy como cosa rara se me ocurrió mezclar MLP con una película pero bueno, me ayudará a pasar el rato mientras me inspiro para una buena idea para cerrar las historias que tengo pendientes. Que sí, lo haré, tengo un proyecto para el que necesito cerrar mis ideas:**

**CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS**

**Si alguien está interesado en ayudarme, hágamelo saber pero aun falta tiempo para eso. Sin más espero les haya gustado, tendré suerte si alargo esta tontería más allá de 5 caps (a los que no creo llegar). En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevo mundo, nuevos conocidos:**_

—¡Hansel! ¡Demonios Hansel abre los ojos! — Dijo frustrada Gretel mientras sacudía a su hermano.

El joven soltó un gruñido molesto y torpemente abrió los ojos. Se sobó la cabeza, realmente estaba dolorido de todos lados.

—¿Gretel? ¿Dónde estás? Todo lo que veo es un extraño equino miniatura que se parece mucho a ti. ¡Ey, hasta tiene tu vestido verde y tu blusa!

—Deberías verte en un espejo antes de andar comentando tonterías — le respondió la unicornio verde musgo, quien como le había dicho Hansel todavía conservaba el vestido verde pino ceñido y la blusa; además que tenía el mismo peinado en cola de caballo y los ojos de Gretel. — Al parecer ese sujeto vino de más lejos de lo que pensamos.

Hansel se levantó ya un poco más despejado y sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando examinó su nuevo cuerpo, igualmente se había transformado en un unicornio color verde musgo que conservaba sus ojos y cabello corto; y claro, su abrigo negro.

Levantó un casco frente a él sin terminar de tragárselo.

—Así que esa cosa vino de otro mundo — dijo tras analizar la situación. — Sí, ya me parecía demasiado raro que hubiera un brujo hombre. ¿Qué pasó con Edward y Ben?

Gretel señaló con la cabeza donde estaban sus compañeros. El trol se había convertido también en un equino, sólo que gigantesco con sus patas delanteras anormalmente grandes y con la misma cara deforme y fea. Al notar la señal que le hacía Gretel, arrastró la carreta hacia ellos. Sobre ésta, en una mullida manta, descansaba Ben quien era ahora un poni terrestre beige claro con su misma melena rubia. Pero algo estaba mal con él, tenía una horrible quemada en el pecho y respiraba con dificultad. Ni siquiera abría los ojos.

—Rayos, ¿fue el mismo sujeto? — Preguntó Hansel mirando el estado de su compañero.

—Síp — fue la respuesta de Gretel.

—Y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía sorprenderme cazando brujas para vivir — gruñó Hansel tratando de ponerse en pie sobre cuatro patas. Por suerte no fue tan difícil, por lo visto sus instintos estaban floreciendo en su nueva forma.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo operamos nuestras armas si no tenemos dedos?

Gretel torció el gesto algo pensativa, pero luego tuvo una idea. Guiada por una corazonada, o bien asumiendo su nueva naturaleza, probó concentrar su energía sobre su cuerno como antes lo hacía con su varita y envolvió una de las escopetas modificadas con su magia imaginando que la estaba tomando entre sus manos. Un brillo marrón rodeó el cuerno de Gretel y levitó la escopeta. Igualmente imaginando que halaba el gatillo con sus dedos, lanzó una detonación sobre una piedra cercana.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? — Preguntó Hansel.

—No tengo idea, pero prueba tú. Concentra tu energía en tu cuerno y luego imagina que tuvieras de nuevo manos.

—Ya qué — dijo Hansel tratando de hacer lo mismo que Gretel. No siendo un brujo él tuvo ciertas dificultades (en su mundo los poderes mágicos sólo se traspasaban entre mujeres) pero no tantas. Finalmente, al cuarto o sexto intento finalmente logró levitar el arma y disparar.

—Te hará falta más práctica — dijo Gretel.

—Luego nos ocupamos de eso — se quejó Hansel. — Ahora lo importante es buscar ayuda para Ben. Será un fan molesto y todo pero a pesar de eso lo aprecio.

Gretel no dijo nada, pero asintió comprendiendo el sentimiento. Le hicieron una señal a Edward, quien haló la carreta con el inconsciente Ben sobre ésta. Era más peso pero él era un trol después de todo y para eso estaba, para servir a las brujas con los trabajos pesados. Además un adolescente y varias armas pesaban menos que docenas de niños en engorde para que sus amas anteriores comieran.

Avanzaron por media hora hasta que finalmente divisaron un pueblo en la lejanía; así que apretaron el paso.

—Ponyville — leyó Gretel. — Bueno, es un pueblo pequeño pero espero que al menos haya algún médico por aquí.

—Mira allá — dijo Hansel señalando lo que parecía ser un gran castillo sobre el pueblo. — Por lo visto este es el hogar de un noble, estoy seguro que por lo menos quien viva ahí tendrá algún médico a su disposición.

—Por el bien de Ben espero que tengas razón — dijo Gretel.

Hansel torció el gesto mientras el extraño grupo entraba al pueblo. Tal como lo imaginaron todo el pueblo, o al menos la mayoría, era habitado por esos extraños equinos miniatura, que por lo visto venían en todos los colores, formas y tamaños; y había con un cuerno en la cabeza como ellos, alados y otros que no tenían ni uno ni lo otro. Muchos de ellos se volvieron a verlos con curiosidad y preguntarles qué hacían ahí pero cuando vieron a Edward se quedaron congelados para después salir corriendo y gritando, comenzando una oleada de pánico general.

Gretel suspiró exasperada, si había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas era cuando la gente de un pueblo se dejaba llevar por el pánico. Usualmente eso ocasionaba que alguien hiciera una estupidez y ese miedo terminara en una tragedia innecesaria; como por ejemplo que se acusara a una mujer inocente de brujería y se intentara quemarla.

Hansel entonces tomó la iniciativa y disparó al aire con su pistola de mano (por supuesto ayudado por su magia de unicornio). La detonación causó un silencio general que Gretel aprovechó.

—¡Escuchen buena gente de Ponyville! No hay nada que temer, les aseguro que Edward es completamente inofensivo. — Los ponis parecieron calmarse pero sólo un poco. —Mi nombre es Gretel, —señaló a su hermano, — y este es mi hermano Hansel. Venimos de un lugar lejano y todo lo que queremos es un doctor para nuestro amigo Ben aquí presente.

—Una vez sepamos que está fuera de peligro, nos iremos por donde vinimos — aseguró Hansel guardando su arma.

Por fin la gente de aquel pueblo pareció calmarse. Entonces una poni rosa, llegó brincando muy alegre.

—¿Pero por qué no lo dijeron antes? Me llamo Pinkie Pie y soy la autoproclamada comité de bienvenida de Ponyville. Espero que su estancia sea muy agradable y con gusto los guiaré por el pueblo y...

Irritado por la velocidad del habla y el tono de la poni rosa, Hansel le puso el casco en la boca para que cerrara la boca.

—Escucha, si no hacemos algo pronto, nuestro amigo se va a morir. Sólo dinos dónde está el doctor y déjanos tranquilos.

La tal Pinkie Pie pareció sorprenderse por la rudeza del unicornio verde, así que se le desinfló un poco la melena y desganada señaló hacia el hospital. Ambos ponis seguidos de su gigantesco y deforme acompañante que halaba una carreta corrieron inmediatamente hacia el lugar que les indicaba ella.

Pinkie los miró alejarse algo triste, cuando vio que su amiga Applejack se acercaba.

—Applejack, ¿viste cómo me habló? Creía que a todos les agradaba...

—Caramelo, no puedes culparlos. ¿No ves en qué estado está su pobre amigo? Es natural que estén muy preocupados por él y les urge ayudarlo. Dales un poco de tiempo, si tú alguna vez estuvieras así de mal yo tampoco estaría de humor para nada hasta asegurarme que te encuentres bien.

Pinkie se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta, claro, si alguna de sus amigas se hiriera así de grave tampoco podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ayudarlos.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a Red Head cuando el paciente esté estable, así les haré una pequeña fiesta de "Ya todo está bien" y seguro se alegrarán y se harán mis amigos — dijo Pinkie mientras su melena volvía a la normalidad.

—Esa es la Pinkie que conozco, ahora ve de regreso al trabajo y espera noticias nuevas — la animó Applejack, a lo cual su amiga la obedeció sin problemas.

Mientras tanto Hansel y Gretel llegaron al hospital, encomendándole a Edward que nadie se acercara a la carreta y entre los dos lograron arrastrar al pobre Ben hacia la entrada. La enfermera Red Head los atendió sorprendida.

—Bienvenidos al hospital de Ponyville. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

—¿Qué no está viendo en qué estado está nuestro amigo? — Le gritó Gretel irritada. — Necesita un doctor y lo necesita ya.

—Y no estamos para bromas — dijo amenazadoramente Hansel.

Red Head tragó saliva e inmediatamente corrió por una camilla para llevar al pobre sujeto a donde podrían ocuparse de él. No se ofendió por cómo la trataron ellos, pues era lógico que reaccionaran así si al pobre poni le urgía ayuda; de hecho se reprochaba lo tonta que fue.

Hansel y Gretel se sorprendieron, jamás habían visto una camilla de tela con base de metal y con ruedas. Las camillas que existían en su mundo eran de un cuero curtido de animal sobre una base de madera. ¿En dónde habían caído por culpa de aquel brujo hombre? No importaba, siguieron a Red Head quien los ayudó a depositar a Ben sobre una cama mientras el doctor se abría paso. También les sorprendió ver los equipos de hospital, las batas y todo lo demás; pero ahora lo importante era Ben.

El doctor, un pegaso, pronto examinó la quemadura de Ben.

—Nunca había visto una herida igual — dijo con seriedad. — ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó con él?

—Parece un golpe de magia oscura — dijo Gretel, que ya había visto ese tipo de heridas anteriormente en su larga carrera como cazadora de brujas. Era raro cuando una bruja disparaba una descarga de poder puro contra alguien; naturalmente lanzaban maldiciones, pero tampoco era algo completamente inusual. — Sí, nada más puede hacer una herida con esta forma.

—¿Está segura? — Dijo gravemente el doctor.

—Tengo cierta experiencia con este tipo de heridas — dijo Gretel igual de seria.

Hansel sólo gruñó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan fuerte fue el golpe?

El doctor no dijo nada y con aire preocupado y serio se encargó de curar la herida lo mejor que podía. Era una quemadura de tercer grado, pero ya que lo habían traído a tiempo, la vida de Ben no corría peligro; pero si era cierto que fue usada la magia oscura tenía que avisar quien supiera mejor del tema.

—Díganme una cosa, ¿es verdad que lo que ocasionó esto fue magia oscura?

—Completamente seguros — dijo Hansel. — Pero no importa ya que es asunto nuestro.

—Sí que importa — dijo el doctor sin dejarse intimidar por Hansel. — Eso quiere decir que he de informar a las autoridades correspondientes. Entiendan que la magia oscura no es nada común y si alguien la ha utilizado las Princesas deben saber.

Hansel y Gretel intercambiaron una mirada significativa. En ese lugar la magia por lo visto no era desconocida, pero sí la magia oscura. Eso les daba una ventaja, si realmente había pocos usuarios de magia oscura sería mucho más fácil localizar al sujeto que robó el libro de Muriel.

—Bien, infórmelas — dijo Gretel de mal humor. — Pero no veo en qué puede ayudar.

El médico frunció el entrecejo, esos dos ponis actuaban de forma muy extraña; además que la apariencia de su acompañante era muy sospechosa. De todos modos mandó a un mensajero a informar a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Era una suerte que una Princesa viviera en Ponyville, hacía ese tipo de cosas mucho más fáciles.

Twilight llegó volando en cuanto escuchó la noticia. En cuanto llegó al hospital en compañía de sus amigas, todo el personal le abrió el paso respetuosamente. La noticia que habían herido a alguien usando magia oscura se había regado muy rápidamente en el hospital.

Entró al cuarto en donde el doctor, acompañado de Hansel y Gretel vigilaba al paciente. Gretel se concentraba en Ben mientras que mandó a su hermano a recopilar algo de información que los ayudara. Por suerte había pasado una poni enfermera llevando lecturas así que Hansel sólo tomó un libro de historia.

—Por fin llega Princesa, justo a tiempo — dijo el doctor.

—¿Es cierto lo que me mandó a decir? ¿Que este sujeto fue herido por magia oscura?

El doctor señaló la quemadura. Era precisa, como si fuese un disparo de un arma pero sin munición; claro que en Equestria no se conocían las armas de fuego y sólo Hansel y Gretel pensaron en esa analogía.

Twilight usó su magia para examinar a Ben mientras era observada cuidadosamente por los dos cazadores de brujas. No llevaban mucho tiempo en aquel mundo pero deduciendo por todo lo que estaba pasando los ponis que tenían un cuerno eran capaces de usar magia.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber Gretel. — Ya nos dijeron que está fuera de peligro, sólo es cuestión de darle tiempo a recuperarse. ¿No?

—Sí y no — dijo Twilight fijándose en la yegua verde por primera vez. — Cuando se recupere, y no se preocupen, lo hará; tendremos que hacerle varias preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas? — Dijo Gretel poniéndose en alerta.

Por suerte para ella, en ese mundo en el que estaban los ponis siempre pensaban lo mejor de la gente y Twilight interpretó el tono de Gretel como que estaba preocupada por Ben, que en parte era cierto pero también era porque quería asegurarse de no tener ningún estorbo a la hora de hacer pedazos al sujeto que le hizo eso a Ben.

—En primer lugar, quiero saber en dónde tuvo ese encuentro con la magia oscura. Es muy poco común en Equestria y si alguien fue atacado significa que tenemos a un nuevo enemigo al acecho — dijo Twilight. — O peor, puede que sea un antiguo enemigo... hay algo en la herida de su amigo que me preocupa; una firma energética familiar...

En ese momento Hansel miró a su hermana.

—Gretel, creo que te interesaría ver esto — dijo él lanzándole el libro a su hermana.

Ella lo miró. En la portada de un nuevo capítulo, era un libro de historia muy reciente, se mostraba la imagen de un unicornio con rasgos muy parecidos, idénticos, al que se enfrentaron hacía no mucho. Los mismos ojos, la capa de terciopelo y la melena larga y negra que parecía estar hecha de neblina pura.

—Rey Sombra — leyó Gretel. — Vaya, así que la realeza fue la que atacó a Ben.

Hansel asintió.

—Apuesto a que se sentirá importante cuando despierte.

Gretel no pudo sino sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano. Pero eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Twilight. De hecho, parecía mucho más preocupada que antes.

—¿Dicen que fue el Rey Sombra? ¿Ustedes lo vieron?

—Sí que lo vimos. Tal vez no vimos cuando atacó a Ben pero estoy muy segura que fue él — dijo Gretel. — ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—¿Que si hay algún problema? — Se escandalizó Twilight. — Claro que hay un problema, un gravísimo problema. El Rey Sombra no puede haber regresado tan fácilmente... recuerdo bien que fue sellado por el Corazón de Cristal...

—¿Sellado? — Dijo Hansel. — ¿Es algo así como encarcelarlo?

—Bueno, sí... eso o tratar de reformarlo, es lo único que podemos hacer para derrotar el mal — dijo Twilight demasiado preocupada como para notar la expresión de extrañeza y en cierto sentido... ¿de risa? en los rostros de los hermanos.

Hansel y Gretel intercambiaron otra mirada. Sellar al mal en lugar de cortarlo de raíz asesinando al miserable, vaya que habían caído en un mundo demasiado pacífico para alguien como ellos pero no dijeron nada.

Mientras no hicieran nada frente a la tal Princesa no habría problema. Pero luego de un momento Twilight se recuperó y miró fijamente a los dos chicos.

—¿Están seguros que fue él? — Dijo seriamente.

—Bastante seguros — dijo Gretel.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo.

—Necesito ir al Imperio Cristal inmediatamente para asegurarme que sea verdad todo esto, Candace y Shining Armor podrán ayudarme a asegurarme que él realmente escapó. Y debo pedirles que se unan también. Toda precaución es poca.

—¿Dices que nos llevarás a los ex dominios del sujeto que hizo esto? — Preguntó Hansel.

—Comprendo si están asustados pero...

—Al contrario, será un honor alteza — dijo Gretel. — Pero quisiera al menos esperar a que Ben pueda acompañarnos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará recuperarse para hacer un viaje largo?

El doctor se adelantó.

—Gracias a que lo trajeron a tiempo, mañana mismo podrá moverse. Pero ya que fue atacado por magia oscura preferiría tenerlo en observación una semana.

—Está bien, yo me encargaré de eso — dijo Twilight. — Ustedes dos pueden hospedarse en mi Palacio si quieren; sólo por esta noche mientras le damos a su amigo tiempo para descansar. Una noche de retraso no nos afectará mucho... o al menos eso espero, pero me arriesgaré. Si hay algo que comprendo es la magia de la amistad.

—También tenemos otro amigo que nos está esperando — dijo Gretel. — Edward es muy cercano, no podemos dejarlo a la intemperie por mucho que intimide su aspecto.

—Puede venir también, por mucho que un amigo luzca diferente no por eso dejará de ser un amigo — dijo Twilight ligeramente conmovida por los dos hermanos.

Intuía, como todos los demás, que esa forma de ser era fruto de la preocupación por su amigo herido. Entonces tras hacer unas preguntas de rutina sobre el estado de salud general de Ben, partieron tras Twilight al Palacio en compañía del buen Edward.

A medio camino una especie de reloj que llevaba Hansel comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó la alicornio morada mirando al joven.

Hansel gruñó y sacó una jeringa de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se la aplicó sobre su casco trasero.

—Digamos que estoy enfermo. Si no me pongo estas inyecciones cada cuatro horas, me muero. Por eso siempre recomiendo a los niños que no coman demasiados dulces de una sola vez — dijo él medio de broma.

—Vaya, así que eres diabético — dijo Twilight. — Eso significan malas noticias para Pinkie Pie, acabo de enterarme a la salida que ya sabe que su amigo está bien...

Los hermanos iban a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando llegaron ante una especie de casa hecha de dulces de la cual salió la poni que trató de darles tan inoportunamente la bienvenida.

—¿Y esto qué significa? — Preguntó Hansel en alerta por la casa.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner! — Dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie. — Tengo amigos en el hospital y me aseguraron que su amigo está fuera de peligro, así que pensé en hacerles una pequeña fiesta para que se reanimen. ¿Les agrada? ¿Les agrada? Ahora tienen muchos amigos aunque sólo estén de paso en Ponyville y...

La expresión que pusieron los hermanos la dejó de piedra, se notaban más bien molestos; y a diferencia de Craky Doodle, ellos tenían un aura que paraba hasta a la hiperactiva Pinkie.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieren divertirse un poco? — Preguntó ella.

—No sólo es un mal momento, sino que si hay algo que hemos aprendido en la vida es que si ves una casa hecha de dulces, mejor mantenerse alejado — dijo Gretel seriamente.

Twilight no entendió, al igual que como venía pensando desde hacía tiempo, ellos dos sólo se comportaban así por el estado de su amigo. Y gracias a Applejack, también lo pensaba Pinkie.

—Vamos, es sólo decoración. Sugar Cube Corner tiene los mejores postres de toda Equestria, confirmado por la mismísima Princesa Celestia, y la forma del negocio atrae a todos los niños.

—¿Dijiste atrae a los niños? — Preguntó Gretel.

Pinkie asintió. Entonces Hansel se adelantó y le examinó primero los ojos, luego los dientes y por último la melena.

—Está limpia — informó a su hermana.

—Muy bien, en ese caso nos vamos...

—¿Pero seguros no quieren pasar ni por un poquito de pastel? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—En primer lugar no puedo comer cosas dulces — dijo Hansel. — En segundo lugar, ya lo dijo mi hermana, este es un mal momento.

Nadie insistió más, ya que comprendían. Y esta vez fue Pinkie la que se sintió culpable, ellos pasaban por un momento difícil y no estaban de humor para hacer amigos. No le agradaba pero lo aceptaba. Y comprendiendo también, Twilight los llevó a los tres al Palacio.

—Siguiente parada, Imperio Cristal.

* * *

**Acelerado y todo pero como dije antes, quiero un fic corto basándome más que todo en la violencia de la película de Hansel y Gretel. Próximo episodio secretos revelados y una masacre. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Si vas a matar a un brujo, asegúrate de quemar al maldito:**_

La noche pasó sin mayores incidentes, en cuanto Twilight les prestó a los hermanos su cuarto de invitados ellos le encargaron a Edward que cuidara sus cosas mientras ellos regresaban al hospital, por obvios motivos querían estar con Ben al momento en que se despertara. Y una vez más el gesto conmovió mucho a Twilight, le agradaba el espíritu de cooperación que compartían entre ellos y su amigo caído. En cuanto a Edward, era por su forma de ser que se mantenía distante pero lo aceptaban como tal. Ojalá los hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, realmente le agradaban mucho.

El doctor les permitió quedarse solos con Ben siempre y cuando prometieran avisarle al personal en cuanto estuviera despierto, y claro ellos obedecieron. Cuando él despertó entró en un ataque de pánico pero entre ambos lo tranquilizaron y le explicaron la situación. Al final sólo sonrió.

—Y creía estar preparado para todo cuando me convertí en cazador de brujas, bueno me equivoqué...

—Esa es la actitud Ben — lo felicitó Hansel. — Ahora vamos por el doctor, tenemos que avisarle por lo menos.

Y tras pasar ese incidente menor, pasaron la noche con Twilight y Spike para partir en el primer tren que fuera hacia el Imperio Cristal. Al principio hubo problemas tratando de subir la gran carreta de Edward pero al final lograron acomodarse todos en el vagón de carga sobre la carreta, con Ben sobre la manta en la que lo llevaron para el hospital. Twilight estaba muy seria, pero no tanto como los hermanos. Ellos se mostraban más bien esquivos y silenciosos, cosa que ella volvió a malinterpretar pensando en que sólo estaban asustados de ir directamente hacia los dominios de Sombra.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, en donde Candace y Shinig Armor los recibieron en persona.

—Twily, recibimos tu carta — dijo muy serio Shining Armor. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hermano, tal como lo oyes. Ellos dos dicen haber presenciado el retorno de Sombra, incluso su amigo fue atacado por él.

Shining miró a los dos cazadores de brujas, detrás de ellos se encontraba un tipo gigantesco y deforme que halaba una carretilla con un tipo cubierto de vendajes sobre ella. Shining no sabía por qué pero algo en ellos le daba mala espina, pero como todo poni siempre pensaba lo mejor de las personas y decidió no decir nada negativo... todavía, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—¿Y están seguros de lo que vieron? — Preguntó Candace mirándolos fijamente.

—Ojos rojos y verdes, una melena flotante... capacidad de convertirse en neblina a voluntad — dijo Gretel. — Sin mencionar que nos trató como basura al principio y vestía una capa de terciopelo rojo. Si ese no es el tal Sombra, no sé quién sea.

Los dos Reyes de Cristal torcieron el gesto.

—Spike — dijo Shining Armor. — Spike, escribe una carta a la Princesa Celestia de inmediato. Me temo que esto no puede esperar.

—¿Confirmaron algo? — Saltó Twilight.

Los Reyes de Cristal asintieron con una expresión bastante seria y preocupada.

—En cuanto mandaste la carta contando lo que ocurrió en Ponyville, bajé inmediatamente a corroborar el sello que mantenía preso a Sombra — dijo Shining Armor.

—Y yo comprobé el estado del poder del Corazón de Cristal — murmuró Candace también. — No cabe duda, me descuidé y hubo una baja en su nivel de energía.

—Baja que Sombra aprovechó para escapar de su prisión — dijo Shining Armor.

—Sólo los esperábamos a ustedes para mandar el mensaje, Spike es el método más rápido que tenemos; mucho más si Candace se va volando.

A una señal de Twilight, Spike mandó una nota que Candace garabateó rápidamente mientras los Reyes guiaban a las visitas hacia el Palacio. No pasaron ni dos minutos de acomodarse para que les contaran su encuentro con Sombra, cuando Celestia se apareció en un haz de luz.

—Tía, por lo visto recibiste mi mensaje — dijo Candace.

—Sí y no me gusta nada — dijo Celestia. Cuando cambiaba su sonrisa gentil y juguetona por esa expresión de seriedad no anunciaba nada bueno. — ¿Dónde están los pequeños ponis que tuvieron el encuentro con el Rey Sombra?

—Justo aquí — dijo Gretel como si nada. — Y como ya hemos repetido varias veces, sí, el sujeto que nos atacó era sin lugar a dudas ese Rey Sombra.

Celestia los miró fijamente, se encontraban intactos.

—¿Cómo es que salieron ilesos de un encuentro con Sombra? Díganme por favor.

—Supongo que tuvimos algo de suerte — dijo Hansel. — Por otro lado Ben no tuvo tanta.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—Miren, sé que es pedirles mucho al ser un hechizo muy invasivo; pero realmente me gustaría que nos dejaran echarle un vistazo a sus recuerdos. Tal vez nos dé una pista sobre qué trama sombra. ¿Qué dicen, pueden ayudarnos con eso?

Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

—Preferimos que no — dijo Hansel. — Lo que haya ocurrido no tiene importancia ya, lo único que nos importa es que Ben esté bien.

—Así es, honestamente no quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó — dijo Gretel cortante.

Los cuatro monarcas los miraron fijamente, obviamente ellos ocultaban algo, pero ¿por qué no confiaban en sus gobernantes? ¿Acaso ellos andarían tras algo malo? Tenía que saberlo pero no quería forzar a nadie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—Por favor, hay que ser razonables.

—No significa no — dijo Gretel con firmeza. — Y si ya terminaron su interrogatorio, tenemos asuntos importantes de qué ocuparnos. Edward, trae la carreta por acá; y ten cuidado con Ben, ¿de acuerdo?

El trol sólo gruñó y obedeció halando la carreta. Los príncipes los miraron alejarse.

—Shining, síguelos sin que se enteren — pidió Candace. — Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo igual — dijo Shining Armor mientras se dirigía hacia un cuarto para prepararse para su misión de espionaje.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo, pronto una poderosa detonación justo frente en la plaza principal que estaba frente al Palacio lo hizo olvidarse de qué andaba pasando. Los monarcas corrieron a ver qué ocurría temiendo lo peor.

Y lo peor estaba ocurriendo. Por todas partes los ponis de cristal corrían a esconderse al reconocer al temible tirano surgiendo de una gigantesca torre de cristal.

—SALUDOS, MIS ESCLAVOS. ¿ACASO ME EXTRAÑARON?

—¡SOMBRA! — Gritaron los cuatro gobernantes a la vez.

Sombra se fijó en ellos poniendo una sonrisa irónica. Celestia retrocedió asustada, el aura que rodeaba al unicornio era diferente a la que había sentido la última vez que se encontraron. Se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes, algo había pasado que lo había fortalecido mucho más de los límites imaginables. Pero su aspecto también había cambiado drásticamente: la pata delantera del lado derecho y la pata trasera izquierda habían sido reemplazadas por unas prótesis mágicas hechas de cristal oscuro.

—Ah, miren qué tenemos aquí... una reunión de los cuatro seres que más odio; después de esos dos humanos. ¿Dónde está el dragón que frustró mi intento la última vez?

—Sombra, ¿qué has hecho? — Gritó Twilight asustada con el nuevo poder que sentía proviniendo del unicornio oscuro.

Una neblina oscura capturó a Twilight elevándola frente a Sombra, donde quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Sombra ensanchó su sonrisa al reconocerla y se relamió los labios encantado.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la dueña del dragón que me humilló la última vez. ¿De dónde sacaste las alas, cariño? ¿Acaso eres más poderosa ahora? Qué bien por ti que te hayas hecho más fuerte, porque yo he hecho otro tanto.

—¡Twily! — Gritó Shining disparando varios rayos contra Sombra, que él desvió con facilidad y le lanzó una descarga de magia oscura.

Al igual que la última vez, unos cristales negros crecieron sobre el cuerno de Shining Armor neutralizando su magia mientras que la neblina negra lo rodeaba y lo arrojaba con violencia contra el suelo. Iba a caer pero Candace lo atrapó mientras que Celestia volaba hacia Sombra a toda velocidad para liberar a su alumna.

Sombra igualmente la vio y la atrapó usando una porción de su neblina. Celestia luchó contra el poder de Sombra usando su cuerno, pero él era mucho más fuerte ahora y lanzó una oleada de poder oscuro que hizo que la poderosa alicornio cayera.

—Bueno, puedo ver que sólo uno de ustedes se tomó la molestia de mejorar. Pero es una lástima, con el poder del libro que he encontrado en el mundo humano, nada impedirá que yo me apodere de toda Equestria. Y una vez me deshaga de ustedes y de esa cobarde que se quedó en Canterlot en lugar de venir y enfrentarme; ¡TODO SERÁ MÍO!

—¿Dijiste el mundo humano? — Dijo Celestia entrecortadamente.

Sombra volvió a reír como idiota.

—Sí, el libro de la Gran Bruja, una magia mucho más oscura y temible que la que yo era capaz de realizar. ¿Comprendes en qué situación te encuentras ahora, Princesa? Yo he ganado, nada puedes hacer para derrotarme...

Rio aún más. Efectivamente, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo; o al menos eso pensó. Fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó una detonación viniendo de uno de los balcones del Palacio de Cristal. Sombra se volvió hacia donde venía el ruido, al tiempo que un proyectil lo pasaba rozando hiriendo uno de los cascos que le quedaban. La sangre color negro saltó volviendo a manchar su capa mientras que el sorpresivo ataque les dio la oportunidad a las dos alicornios capturadas de escapar de él. Se hizo un silencio expectante mientras que Twilight y Celestia volaban a un rincón y Candace ayudaba a Shinig Armor a aterrizar a salvo.

No le importó a Sombra, ahora sólo quería poner en su lugar a quien se atreviera a desafiarlo. Miró hacia el balcón, ahí lo esperaban dos unicornios que parecían extrañamente familiares, levitando con su magia unas armas que él había aprendido a conocer y respetar.

—Ustedes... — dijo sin poder creerlo mientras usaba su magia para contener su hemorragia.

—Por lo visto el libro de Muriel no fue lo único que te trajiste de nuestro mundo — dijo Hansel disparando de nuevo, pero esta vez Sombra eludió el disparo.

—¿Cómo osan desafiarme a mí? — Gritó Sombra. — LO PAGARÁN CARO, ¿SABEN CÓMO TERMINARÁN CUANDO ACABE CON USTEDES?

—Sólo acabará de una forma — dijo Gretel. — Con nosotros haciendo una fiesta alrededor de una fogata a la que invitaremos a todos los conocidos que hicimos en este mundo.

—Una fogata que haremos con tus miserables restos — agregó Hansel.

Sombra tuvo suficiente, se lanzó directamente contra los hermanos, quienes se prepararon. Atrapó a Hansel por el cuello, pero él le dio una certera patada en el vientre haciéndolo rodar por el suelo del Palacio de Cristal, sobre el cual cayeron gotas de sangre negra también.

Abajo, los monarcas no perdieron el tiempo. No entendían muy bien qué estaba pasando pero sería mejor vigilar de cerca todo lo que ocurría. Volaron (Candace llevando a Shining Armor) a ver qué ocurría.

Ahí llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Hansel quitaba a Sombra de encima de su hermana dándole un culetazo en la boca, lo que derribó a Sombra y lo hizo escupir un colmillo. Gritó de furia y lanzó un ataque contra Gretel. Nada ocurrió.

—Creía que ya te había quedado claro, genio. Somos invulnerables a la magia negra — dijo la cazadora al tiempo que levantaba su ballesta y disparaba.

La flecha atravesó limpiamente el hombro de Sombra, derribándolo una vez más, pero no iba a permitir que aquellos insolentes se aprovecharan de él así como así. Con su poder hizo surgir a sus marionetas de cristal y atacó a los dos hermanos. Entonces Ben llegó al rescate y usando su escopeta a modo de porra (siendo un poni terrestre no tenía magia con la que apretar el gatillo) comenzó a destrozarlos. Sombra lo vio de reojo y lanzó otro hechizo contra él, pero esta vez Hansel reaccionó a tiempo y saltó recibiendo él el impacto en lugar de Ben, haciendo que sólo cayera hacia atrás.

Gretel volvió a disparar, haciendo que Sombra se transformara en neblina todo menos su torso y volara en círculos por el lugar buscando un nuevo enfoque de cómo deshacerse de los estorbos de una buena vez.

Edward entonces entró con la carreta y la destapó revelando la enorme arma tipo ametralladora que fue inventada por los propios Hansel y Gretel.

—Tiene que ser una broma — gruñó Sombra.

Gretel sonrió malignamente y la envolvió con su magia. El arma comenzó a soltar poderosas descargas destrozando el lugar (hecho de cristales) pero también obligó a Sombra incrementar velocidad desesperado porque no lo hicieran pedazos con esa horrible cosa.

Hansel entonces sacó un gancho atado a un cable de acero de su abrigo y con su magia comenzó a girarlo mientras que Sombra estaba ocupado esquivando el ataque de ametralladora de Gretel. Lo lanzó, atrapando la capa de Sombra. Gretel dejó de disparar mientras que Hansel halaba hacia abajo a Sombra. Él se elevó más y usando su poder hizo que Hansel se chocara contra los muros, pero eso no iba a detener al tenaz muchacho. Fuertemente sostenido con sus cascos al cable, usó su magia para sacar algo más del abrigo y lo lanzó. Sombra lo reconoció como esas pelotas explosivas que soltaban cientos de pequeñas esferas de metal que lo destrozarían en segundos si no hacía algo.

Se hizo por completo neblina para eludir el ataque, haciendo que Hansel cayera, pero fuera atrapado por Edward. Entonces el oscuro unicornio decidió arriesgarse y disparar pequeños cristales con su magia.

Eso fue más efectivo, hizo que los cazadores se dispersaran pero no por eso se escondieron. Con su ballesta de múltiples disparos, Gretel respondía al fuego de Sombra cada tanto. Finalmente un cristal atravesó a Gretel haciéndola caer. Sombra entonces arremetió contra ella, haciendo aparecer una barrera de cristal para mantener alejado a Hansel, que ya se había adelantado.

Gretel no temió, se levantó como pudo esperando a que Sombra hiciera su movimiento. Él corrió hacia Gretel listo para golpearla, pero entonces Ben saltó de la nada y le dio un poderoso golpe justo en el hombro donde tenía abierta la herida.

Sombra gritó de nuevo y rodó por el suelo mientras Hansel destruía la barrera de cristal con su escopeta modificada y se acercaba al temible tirano. Él rechinó los dientes, tres armas que él desconocía le apuntaban directo al rostro.

—Haz un movimiento y eres poni muerto — dijo Gretel mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, de todos modos vamos a matarte — dijo Hansel cargando la escopeta y apoyándola en la frente de Sombra.

Los cuatro monarcas se acercaron ahora que la pelea parecía terminada, no podían creer lo que veían. Sombra, mucho más poderoso que antes aparentemente derrotado. El oscuro unicornio comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — Dijo Gretel.

—Mira a tu alrededor, rodeada por tres Princesas y un soldadito valiente. ¿Te crees que puedes amenazar con tomar una vida justo frente a ellas y quedar impune? Ni Celestia, ni Amore Candeza ni mucho menos Twilight Sparkle te lo permitirán jamás. Aquí no es como en tu mundo en donde la violencia extrema es la respuesta a la maldad.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, este no es nuestro mundo — dijo Hansel. — Ninguno de los cuatro somos súbditos de ellas ni de nadie más en este mundo de colores. Admítelo, entraste a nuestro mundo y provocaste a la gente equivocada. Estás pagando las consecuencias.

Sombra rio más que antes.

—Díganme, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Gretel, y este es mi hermano Hansel. Nos dedicamos a cazar a la escoria como tú y quemarlos vivos...

Los cuatro monarcas sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar el frío tono en que la cazadora de brujas hablaba de quemar vivos a otros seres vivientes.

—Hay dos cosas importantes que hemos aprendido en la vida — dijo Hansel: — primero, nunca entres a una casa hecha de dulces. Y segundo, si vas a matar a una bruja; o en este caso a un brujo, quema al maldito.

Sombra pisoteó con fuerza el suelo, mandando una descarga de poder puro a través de este contra los hermanos, que salieron volando. Aprovechando su ventaja, lanzó dos ataques concentrados de magia que los empujaron violentamente al suelo, en el cual aparecieron de improviso puntiagudos cristales que atravesaron el cuerpo de los dos.

No gritaron, respondieron disparando, pero al estar heridos su puntería no fue tan certera como antes y no lograron darle a Sombra, quien se transformó en neblina y se posó sobre la ventana más alta del lugar.

—He de decir que me gusta mucho su actitud. En mi larga vida es la primera vez que me encuentro con un oponente que realmente piense en tomar mi vida. Es una emoción que está fuera de toda descripción... se siente tan maravilloso, es emocionante. Celestia debería aprender una cosa o dos de ustedes, ahora con su permiso; tengo un Reino que conquistar.

Dicho esto, el oscuro unicornio partió.

Hansel se levantó con dificultad ayudado por Ben mientras Edward ayudaba a Gretel. Entonces ella, como Bruja Blanca que era, realizó una rápida curación para las heridas de ambos. Necesitarían más tiempo para tratar heridas así pero no podían retrasarse, tenían que acabar con el sujeto ahora que estaba herido.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Ben.

Gretel le mostró un rastro de sangre negra que llevaba desde donde le apuntaron a Sombra en el suelo hasta la ventana en la que lanzó su desafío final.

—Está herido, no llegará muy lejos en estas condiciones; lo que significa que tenemos que actuar y actuar ya.

Nadie dijo nada más, se levantaron y tras recoger sus armas se dirigieron a la salida, pero Shining Armor les bloqueó el paso con firmeza. Hansel levitó su pistola de mano y le apuntó al unicornio blanco.

—Muévete niño, tenemos trabajo que hacer y nos estorbas.

Su hermana lo miró con dureza haciendo que bajara el arma.

—Venimos a matar a ese imbécil, no a meternos en un problema — lo reprendió Gretel, pero luego se volvió a Shining Armor. — Pero en serio, deberías sentirte agradecido. Naturalmente cobramos muy caro por deshacernos de la basura, pero esta vez él se lo buscó por sí solo al robar el libro de la maldita de Muriel.

Twilight se acercó también y por lo visto estaba molesta.

—Entonces por eso atacó a su amigo, porque ustedes...

—Perdió una pierna en una de nuestras trampas y yo la destrocé con mi rifle — dijo Ben orgulloso de sí mismo. — Bueno, no es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, cuando cazas brujas para vivir puede pasarte de todo.

—Pero a diferencia de Ben, nosotros somos invulnerables a la magia negra — dijo Gretel, — por eso él se queda en la retaguardia. Ahora si ya dejamos de discutir tonterías, tenemos un brujo al que quemar...

Esta vez Celestia los detuvo creando un campo de fuerza justo frente a ellos. Edward gruñó y avanzó hacia ella pero Gretel lo detuvo.

—Como ya dijimos antes, altezas, nosotros no somos súbditos de nadie en este mundo ni en el nuestro. Seguimos nuestras propias reglas y códigos.

—No me importa quiénes sean en su propio mundo ni por qué estén aquí, lo que quiero es que vuelvan por donde vinieron y nos dejen tranquilos para poder sellar a Sombra una vez más — dijo Celestia. — No me importa cómo se arreglen las cosas en su propio mundo, aquí en mi Reino está prohibido tomar una vida, sin importar quién sea. El mal debe intentar ser reformado o bien, sellado para que no vuelva a hacer estragos.

—Sí, porque eso funciona perfectamente con su amigo el brujo aquí presente — se burló Hansel. — Admitámoslo, este sujeto es de los que nunca van a reformarse. Y el sellarlo, ¿qué tan bien funcionó? ¿Es esta de casualidad la primera vez que escapa de donde se supone estaba encerrado?

Tanto Candace como Celestia voltearon la mirada al otro lado, tenían un punto a su favor.

—Y si lo logró usando sólo su propio poder, no quieren saber de lo que será capaz ahora que tiene el libro de la Gran Bruja en su poder — dijo Gretel. — No puedes detenerlo sin importar qué, su alteza real. La única solución es acabar ese miserable.

—Pero yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así... — dijo Celestia.

—No tienes que hacerlo — dijo Hansel. — Sólo tienes que ver hacia otro lado.

Se hizo un silencio expectante. Twilight sabía que su amada maestra jamás aceptaría hacer una barbaridad de ese calibre, quemar vivo a alguien... ni siquiera Sombra merecía un trato así. No, Celestia se desharía de los dos violentos humanos devolviéndolos por donde vinieron y...

Entonces Celestia retiró su campo de fuerza.

—Sólo asegúrense que nadie tenga que verlo; y de largarse en cuanto terminen.

Los dos cazadores marcharon, en compañía de sus dos ayudantes ante los otros tres sorprendidos ponis. Iban a decir algo, pero Celestia los cortó rápidamente:

—Y ni se les ocurra mencionar esto nunca. Aquí nada ocurrió y es mi última palabra.

* * *

Y** un cap más como cierre y terminamos con esto, como dije en lo que se me ocurre cómo cerrar mis demás fics abiertos, que también están cerca del final. Espero les haya gustado, traté de ser fiel a esa película (que no es tan buena que digamos pero es bastante entretenida). En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A todos aquellos que practiquen las Artes Negras, cuidado; porque iremos por ustedes**

Hansel y Gretel corrieron hacia donde los llevaba el rastro de sangre negra, hacia fuera del Palacio de Cristal. Las gotas los guiaban a través de un callejón pero aparentemente Sombra había hecho sólo un rodeo y transformado en neblina, subió a la torre más alta del Palacio; a juzgar cómo esta estaba chorreada de sangre negra. Los dos cazadores prepararon su equipo especializado: una flecha atada a un cable de acero lo suficientemente resistente para cargar con Edward, pero lo suficientemente flexible para poder atarlo a sus cuerpos más fácilmente. Unido al cable estaba una flecha la cual Gretel colocó sobre su ballesta y estaba lista para comenzar su escalada cuando una alegre y conocida voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ey hola! ¿Todavía siguen aquí? ¡Qué alegría! Pensé que jamás podría enmendar mi error de las cosas dulces y hacerles una fiesta como se debe — dijo Pinkie muy feliz de ver a los ponis desconocidos.

—Tienes la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos podemos atenderte — dijo Gretel mirando fijamente hacia arriba. — Ahora si nos disculpas... Ben, tiende las trampas y asegúrate que nadie más que ese tipo vuele a grandes velocidades cerca de aquí. Lo último que queremos es meternos en un lío con la Realeza.

El joven atendió rápido y comenzó con su trabajo mientras Edward preparaba la gran ametralladora. Las ponis no entendía qué ocurría.

Tratando de romper un poco la tensión del ambiente, Applejack les sonrió:  
—Parece que su amigo ya está mejor. Pero oigan, ¿qué ocurre? Cuando llegamos todos estaban escondidos y aterrorizados y cuando preguntamos sólo mencionaron algo del regreso de Sombra. ¿Saben qué está ocurriendo o algo?

—En primer lugar, ¿qué hacen aquí? — Dijo Hansel fastidiado y ya dispuesto a quitarse de encima al grupo de yeguas para poder ir y matar al maldito.

—Bueno, nuestra amiga Twilight parecía que tenía problemas y ella tiende a perder el control y a hacer algo tonto si está muy preocupada — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Y en momentos así es nuestro deber de amigas acompañarla y echarle un casco en lo que necesite. Pero volviendo a la pregunta, ¿acaso es verdad que Sombra ha vuelto?

—Sí y se escondió en lo profundo de esa torre — señaló Gretel. — Su amiga está en una de las habitaciones del Palacio con Celestia y Shining Armor. Ahora si nos disculpan...

—Seguramente Sombra está en el salón del trono — sugirió Rarity. — Según lo que nos dijo Spike ahí estaba la entrada a la guarida de Sombra, que quedaba justo en la torre y...

—¿Dónde? — Dijo Hansel algo agresivo hacia Rarity.

—Justo bajo el trono de Candace pero...

Sin más, los dos hermanos seguidos por el ogro (que tomó una gran bolsa de la carreta) corrieron de regreso a dentro del Palacio. Ben se quedó preparando las trampas mientras que las amigas se miraron preocupadas.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo Applejack.

—Esos ponis tienen problemas serios — razonó Rainbow Dash. — Creo que realmente planean...

—Enfrentarse al Rey Sombra — completó Applejack. — Chicas, ya saben qué hacer. Apenas los conocemos pero no podemos permitir que alguien venga y haga algo así de estúpido si somos nosotras las guardianas de la Armonía. ¡Vamos!  
Y entonces siguieron a los hermanos. Cuando llegaron al salón del trono (las Princesas estaban retiradas en el balcón donde comenzó la sangrienta pelea contra Hansel y Gretel) vieron a ambos examinando el lugar. Entonces, a una señal de Gretel, Edward arrancó el trono y lo arrojó lejos revelando la trampilla. Ambos hermanos cargaron sus armas y comenzaron el descenso por la larga escalera de caracol.

—¡Oigan, esperen! — Dijo Fluttershy alarmada. — No sé qué planean pero es peligroso. Es cierto que Sombra dañó a su amigo pero no es razón para hacer esto. Él les hará algo horrible y...

—No te escuchamos cariño — anunció Gretel bajando.

Las cinco yeguas dieron un gemido de exasperación/preocupación y corrieron tras ellos. Era un lugar aterrador pero el deber pudo más que el miedo y los siguieron a ambos, que aparentemente no temían a nada. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que tenía una especie de amuleto sobre el marco de ésta. Ambos miraron el amuleto tratando de descifrarlo cuando éste comenzó a brillar. Por Un momento nada, pero entonces Edward comenzó a gritar como un loco.

—¡Muriel! ¡Muriel! ¿Qué haces aquí? NO, NO ME HAGAS IR POR MÁS NIÑOS, MURIEL NO...

—¿Pero qué pasa con él? — Gritó Gretel preocupada por su amigo.

—Es el Cristal Oscuro de Sombra — explicó Pinkie Pie asustada. — Spike me dijo que te hace ver tus peores miedos y...

Sin esperar a que terminara, Hansel disparó contra el cristal, reduciéndolo a añicos y liberando a Edward.

—¿Todo bien grandote?

—Muriel, ella... — comenzó a murmurar el ogro, pero Gretel le puso el casco en el hombro.

—No era real Edward, era sólo una ilusión. Una ilusión para detener al enemigo...

Edward gruñó comprendiendo y con una fuerza tremenda, pateó la puerta con todo su poder dándoles a los cazadores el paso libre. Los hermanos se sonrieron entre sí y comenzaron a subir las larguísimas escaleras exteriores para llegar a su enemigo. Y oficialmente Rainbow Dash tuvo suficiente de ambos así que decidió confrontarlos.

—Oigan basta, todo lo que van a lograr es sufrir la suerte de su amigo. Nos han hablado de este lugar, ¿creen que ese cristal fue duro? No tienen ni idea de cómo sigue más adelante. Tampoco nosotras pero lo que nos contaron fue tan horrible que no queremos que nadie sufra la misma suerte. Paren ahora que tienen la oportunidad y...

Gretel siguió adelante ignorando a la pegaso, imitada por su hermano. Rainbow estaba indignada e iba a seguir su sermón cuando Hansel le dedicó una fría mirada:

—Comprende mocosa: no tememos a nada, somos invulnerables a la magia oscura y ese sujeto ahora ya sabe con quién se metió y por eso se esconde. Pero no logrará nada.

—Ese maldito encontró a quién temerle — dijo Gretel tranquilamente. — Y está por pagar las consecuencias por todo: por dañar a Ben; pero lo más importante, tomar el libro de Muriel.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron adelante ante las atónitas ponis. ¿Invulnerables a la magia oscura? Bueno, no fueron afectados por el cristal pero... y ahora que lo pensaban, ¿esa escalera no se suponía que tenía truco? ¿Por qué podían subir como si nada? ¿Acaso ellos dos en verdad estaban inhibiendo el poder de Sombra. No, no podía ser... así que comenzaron a correr tras los hermanos.

...

Abajo, Twilight y Shining Armor decidieron dar una vuelta para calmar sus pensamientos y se toparon con el trono arrancado.

—No puede ser... — dijo Twilight.

—Por lo visto Sombra volverá a su vieja guarida — razonó Shining. — Bueno, nos vemos pronto hermanita.

—¡Shining! ¿No pensarás en bajar ahí, verdad? — Se escandalizó Twilight. — Sombra es muy poderoso... y ya has visto lo aterradores que son ellos dos. Por favor, quédate conmigo y...

—Twily, es mi deber como capitán de la guardia. Además nada garantiza que ellos puedan vencer a Sombra, necesitamos un plan de contingencia.

Dicho esto, se lanzó escaleras abajo. Twilight gruñó, pero supo que su hermano tenía razón así que llamó a un regimiento que pasaba por ahí y juntos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la vieja guarida. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien...

...

Finalmente llegaron al final de la torre: una enorme puerta. Edward gruñó y a una señal de los hermanos, igualmente pateó con fuerza la puerta.

—Última advertencia: largo de aquí, no nos haremos responsables por daños emocionales o psicológicos — dijo Gretel mirando fijamente a las ponis.

—No entienden a lo que se meten — trató de decir Fluttershy, pero nuevamente ellos las ignoraron entrando directamente a los recintos de Sombra.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, Sombra los recibió con un gran torrente de poder oscuro, pero por suerte ellos eran profesionales y estaban preparados para algo así. Rápidamente saltaron hacia abajo derribando a las ponis mientras que sentían cómo pequeños y filosos cristales de tinieblas cortaban sus espaldas a través de sus vestidos. Gruñeron de dolor pero valientemente soportaron hasta que a Sombra se le acabaron las municiones y entraron con todo disparando sus armas.

Sombra apenas si pudo eludir una nueva flecha que casi le hacía perder un ojo. Con una furia desconocida e irracional, propia de una bestia acorralada, hizo crecer una gran hoja filosa de cristal negro en su prótesis delantera y se lanzó contra Gretel haciéndola perder su escopeta. El fiel Edward lanzó a Gretel su látigo cubierto de púas, con las cuales Gretel arrancó un pedazo de la capa del monarca. Él lleno de ira se lanzó contra ella, a la vez que con su otra prótesis igualmente potenciada por la magia se trataba de quitar de encima a Hansel que lanzaba proyectiles con su rifle; proyectiles que él respondía con disparos de magia oscura.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos... ¡ADELANTE MIS SIRVIENTES!

Los cristales que adornaban la torre se levantaron brillando y miraron a Hansel y a Gretel con una mirada brillante y antinatural. La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

Afuera, as ponis tenían miedo, escuchaban sonidos de lucha y los gritos de ira de Sombra. ¿Quiénes eran estos hermanos que desafiaban así al tirano del Imperio Cristal enfrentándolo directamente en su guarida y enfureciéndolo al límite? debían regresar y llamar a los refuerzos; refuerzos que acababan de arribar justo detrás de ellos.

—¡Chicas! — Se escandalizó Twilight. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no ven que es peligroso? Tal vez ni los poderes del Arcoíris puedan detener a Sombra esta vez y...

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Twilight, no puedes hacer esto sola; así como tampoco estos dos ponis, Hansel y Gretel, que...

Shining y Twilight pusieron los ojos como platos y corrieron dentro de la guarida. El espectáculo era horroroso: monstruos hechos de cristal atacaban a los dos ponis que hacían lo que podían para defenderse mientras Sombra observaba... ¿con miedo en su mirada tal vez?

En circunstancias normales se hubiera reído pero ahora estaba muy lastimado y sólo esperaba a que sus sirvientes terminaran de sanar sus heridas para poder hacer su movimiento; además sabía que si sus monstruos no acababan con Hansel y Gretel había una buena oportunidad que ellos acabaran con él.

Flash Sentry gritó y se lanzó contra los monstruos de cristal, que rápidamente cambiaron de objetivo y se lanzaron contra los soldados. Sombra gritó:

—¡NO IDIOTAS! ¡A LOS UNICORNIOS VERDES, LOS UNICORNIOS VERDES SON LA VERDADERA AMENAZA!

Pero sus palabras llegaron muy tarde, rápidamente tuvo que saltar para eludir una especie de látigo cubierto con clavos salidos que Gretel movió contra él. Estaba acorralado, tenía que hacer algo... y entonces se acordó del libro que robó. Escondiéndose detrás de un muro de cristal recién conjurado, tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente algo que pudiera ayudarle... cuando vio una pequeña esfera de metal rodar hacia él. La esfera explotó en miles de pedazos, apenas si dándole tiempo a Sombra de reaccionar. Las esquirlas se clavaron en él, pero sólo. Por suerte esta vez el daño fue mínimo pero aun así fue suficiente para darle a entender que no tenía tiempo para andar buscando nada, tenía que hacer algo y hacer algo ya.

Lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió contra el primer poni que vio, que resultó ser Pinkie Pie.

—¡Pinkie! — Gritaron las demás.

Pero ella sólo se tocó el estómago.

—Tengo mucha hambre... y un antojo extraño. Gusanos, quiero comer cosas que se arrastren y...

Gretel saltó y le dio un potente golpe a la poni con la culata de su arma, un golpe que la desmayó en el acto.

—¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES? — Gritó Twiligth a Gretel.

—Es la maldición del hambre de cosas que se arrastran. Pronto a tu amiga le dará un ataque de hambre feroz que sólo se satisfará con gusanos, insectos o similares. Y comerá tantos que literalmente estallará de tanto que ingirió. La magia de las brujas de nuestro mundo no se compara con lo que tienes aquí, mocosa.

Twilight palideció y agradeció el gesto, por brusco que éste se mostrara. Pronto alguien llamó su atención.

—Twilight, ¿qué está pasando? — Preguntó Fluttershy, asustada del violento espectáculo. — ¿Por qué están atacando a Sombra? ¿Qué son esos aparatos que usan ellos?

Twilight no pudo responder, pero no fue el caso de su hermano mayor.

—Esos dos, Hansel y Gretel, son cazadores de brujas — explicó él con seriedad. — Vienen del mundo humano y su trabajo es cazar a personas que como Sombra usan la magia para hacer el mal y...

—Los queman vivos — terminó Twilight, para horror de las ponis y los guardias.

¿Realmente pensaban matar a Sombra? ¿Acaso la Princesa autorizó semejante atrocidad? Un grito desgarrador llamó la atención de todos: Sombra derribado en el suelo mientras que Gretel le apuntaba a quemarropa con su ballesta y lo atravesó por la espalda. Más gritos de dolor.

—No, por favor...

Hansel le pateó en las costillas haciéndolo vomitar sangre. Entonces Gretel usó la culata de su rifle especializado y le rompió su prótesis de cristal. Esa no la sintió, pero ahora no podía huir. Estaba perdido, comprendió que moriría. La gravedad de sus heridas era tal que si ellos no terminaban el trabajo, de todos modos moriría; porque no estaba en posición de recuperar su libro. El Rey Sombra estaba perdido y lloró del terror.

—Se los suplico... piedad...

No era un ruego dirigido a los hermanos, era a los guardias de cristal. Flash tragó saliva y apuntó su espada hacia los temibles hermanos, en la mente de los ponis los monstruos eran ellos y no Sombra; pero Hansel negó con la cabeza.

—Tu amada Princesa nos autorizó acabar con este miserable.

—Así es — dijo Gretel. — Si quieres pregúntale a la de morado o al sujeto que tiene cristales incrustados en el cuerno.

Flash miró a los hermanos Sparkle, que bajaron la mirada. Los guardias y las amigas de Twilight comenzaron a murmurar. ¿En verdad Celestia o Candace habían autorizado que asesinaran a alguien, aun siendo el Rey Sombra? La fría voz de Gretel llamó su atención sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

—Ed: el encendedor y el aceite de lámpara.

El ogro gruñó y le lanzó a su bruja los objetos pedidos. Sombra sintió cómo el grasoso aceite corría por su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era el fin? Entonces Gretel prendió la chispa del aparato de pedernal y lo arrojó sobre Sombra.

Los gritos fueron devastadores, se escucharon en todo el Palacio. Desde su posición, a Candace y a Celestia les llegaron el olor de la carne quemada y los gritos de agonía de Sombra. Candace se puso a llorar mientras Celestia vomitaba asqueada y horrorizada de lo que acababa de hacer; pues no se equivocaba, era ella la que les autorizó a los humanos hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer. Ahora un asesinato pesaría para siempre en su conciencia... No se sabe con seguridad, pero muchos ponis aseguran que ese día algo se quebró en el corazón de la Princesa, y ese algo no podría llegar a reparase con el tiempo.

Arriba, los guardias no podían creer lo que veían: a Sombra se cocinado hasta la muerte y lo peor, la macabra sonrisa de satisfacción de los hermanos. Entonces Gretel tomó el olvidado libro de Muriel y lo arrojó a la pila temblorosa en la que Sombra se había convertido.

—Ey, nadie dijo que no podías quedártelo.

Hansel y Gretel compartieron una cruel risa. Fluttershy lloraba de la impresión y del horror, Pinkie Pie seguía desmayada; Rarity se desmayó al momento en que prendieron en llamas a Sombra; Applejack se quitó el sombrero y vomitó dentro de él, el olor de carne quemada era asfixiante y Rainbow no pudo más y se arrojó a llorar al suelo, esto era un espectáculo demasiado horrible para cualquiera. Twilight y Shining (cuyos cristales en el cuerno desaparecieron al dar Sombra el último suspiro) sólo se abrazaron asustados por el espectáculo y de descubrir un nuevo sentimiento dentro de ellos: el alivio que la amenaza estuviera acabada de una vez y para siempre, pues se daban cuenta que muy en el fondo deseaban la muerte de Sombra, pero no contaban que tuvieran que ver ese cruel espectáculo.

Nadie dijo nada más, sólo se apartaron horrorizados de los cazadores que volvieron a bajar listos para reportarse a Celestia e irse de una vez.

—Es un bonito lugar, ¿no crees Gretel? Fértil, pacífico, colorido. Nada mal para unas vacaciones.

—Sí, pero muy aburrido si me preguntas a mí. Matar una bruja o dos es lo que me anima cada semana.

Se dice que después de eso la Princesa Celestia no volvió a ser la misma y bajo pena de destierro en un calabozo lejano, nadie de los testigos mencionó de nuevo el episodio. Al igual que los Sparkle, se dio cuenta que fuera de lo horrible de encargar un asesinato, se sentía más libre ahora que Sombra se había ido para siempre. Incluso se dice que antes de enviar a los hermanos de regreso a su mundo les dio una pequeña bolsa de bits como agradecimiento. Eso sí: también les dijo que por nada del mundo quería que volvieran a poner una pezuña en Equestria.

De su corta estancia sólo quedó un pequeño pergamino que le obsequiaron a Celestia y que por alguna razón aún conservaba: una ilustración de ambos con la leyenda:

**_HANSEL Y GRETEL CAZADORES DE BRUJAS  
_****_La magia puede usarse para el bien, eso lo sabemos ahora. Pero aquellos que practiquen las Artes Negras, mejor tengan cuidado; porque iremos por ustedes._**

Muy poca información se tiene de las cosas que cambiaron desde la visita de Hansel y Gretel, pero se han escuchado rumores muy extraños. Que por ejemplo se vio una sombra de alicornio entrar al tártaro y sacar a Tirek de ahí... para luego atarle una bolsa de bits al cuello y teletransportarlo a un lugar desconocido; al igual que todo aquel que se le descubriera practicando magia oscura desaparecía misteriosamente.

Sólo una cosa era segura: Sombra se había ido para y los ponis de cristal erigieron una estatua en honor al héroe desconocido; pese a las muchas protestas de la Realeza.

* * *

**Y un final soso y todo pero en serio, ¿qué se puede esperar de esta historia que es al estilo de la peli aquella? Quiero salir pronto de fics ya que tengo dos en camino y uno más que se dará a largo plazo para el que necesito la mayor cantidad de fics posibles, hablo de CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
